


Little Words

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair thinks about the meaning of home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Words

## Little Words

By Eagle Eye

Hi, everyone, this is my first FIC post to this list so if I do anything wrong PLEASE drop me a line and tell me. <G>

This is a short little ditty. <G>  Don't know WHERE it came from, but when the muse talks smart people listen<G>.  Here's hoping I can finish the several I have started NOW<G>.  Let's call this something to wet your whistle<G>.   Never fear, the others I'm currently working on DO have sex in them. 

Disclaimer: I don't own them?  Are you sure?  Gosh Darnit, you could have let me BELIEVE I did. 

* * *

Little Words by Eagle Eye   


Home.  Seldom had a word come to mean so much.  He'd never known.  The child who'd lived life's adventure, going from place to place making new friends & meeting new people, was now the man who sat staring out at the bullpen lost in thought.  The man who'd just now come to understand how much such a little word could mean.  What * _WAS_ * a home?  It wasn't a place; he'd been LOTS of places.  So it must be something else, like people--or maybe just one person.   A hand the gently squeezed his shoulder startling him from his thoughts. 

"Ready to go home, Chief?" 

Blair turned and looked up a Jim with a friendly smile. 

"Yeah, I've been ready for a long time, Big Guy." 

Blair stood, preparing to leave the bullpen.  The arm of the man who'd become friend...brother....lover...and more...his _home_ wrapped about his back. 

* * *

End Little Words.

 


End file.
